Saving Private Hana
by Shakespeare-The-Imposter
Summary: The aftermath of the Prison School Anime and the Prison School OVA. Enjoy everybody! :)
1. Karma Is A Bitch

**Saving Private Hana**

Chapter One: Karma Is A Bitch.

Disclaimer: Funanimation & J.C. Staff.

Beta-Reader: The Chairman?

 _A/N: So, this will be my second Anime fanfiction after my Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan fanfiction. My other fanfictions are kind of in an hiatus, but I recently got into Prison School and just with Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan, I realized that they were not many fanfictions at all, so just like with Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan, I decided to contribuate with my own fanfiction as well. Feel free to check out my Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan fanfiction as well and enjoy! :)_

 _I would like just to give some information about this fanfiction. The story will take place right after the Anime ended. Now, I am aware that the story continues in the Manga, so view this is like an alternative universe or that it takes places between the actual events. Why I decide to start writing from here is because I would like to focus on the aftermatch at the end of the Anime. I hope that you guys will enjoy. :)_

* * *

Kiyoshi's POV:

 _The rain was pouring down as me and the other guys were heading to other dorms. Then I saw something which brought me to a state of shock. I suddendly saw the new ASC leading the former USC members through the rain in prison clothes._

 _In a way, I guess I would call it irony. The USC members get's what they deserve as they now have to through the same pain which we had go through. It's Karma._

 _I looked up and looked at the former USC members and they all looked so defeated, so defeated that I could not hold myself from feeling bad for them. Despite everything they did toward us._

 _Mari and Meiko looked straight forward as they passed through us, but Hana didn't even looked up. She just looked down at the ground and I could not even see her eyes under her bangs. Hana had been acting like nothing, but a sadistic monster towards me ever since the very start, but it still killed me from the inside to see her this broken. Am I seriously devoloping feelings for Hana? No, Chiyo is my dream girl, but I still cannot stand Hana in this much pain._

 _Hana and the other USC members were led away till we could not see them anymore. A silence spread over the yard and everybody started to leave._

 _We arrived to our dorms and none of us said a said a word. I was still so confused regarding my emotions of what I had just witnessed. Did I feel pleased or did I feel bad and maybe even a bit quilty? Then suddendly Gakuto spoke up._

"Well, I guess that those bitches got what they deserved. It's called Karma my fellows." Gakuto predicted.

"I couldn't agree more and concidering what they did to Anzu, I hope that the ASC makes their lifes a living Hell." Shingo said.

"Yeah, those *cough* *cough" ant killers." Joe said.

"I guess that it's all about justice in the end and the USC members all being send to prison is as close to justice as it could be." Andre said.

 _I still had not said a word. Gakuto looked over at my direction._

"Your so quiet Kiyoshi. Don't you agree that the USC got what they all deserved?" Gakuto asked.

 _I took a deep breath._

"In a sense I agree with all of you, but I still feel that making USC go through the same living hell as we had to go through isn't right and that just makes the ASC and even us in a sense for letting it happen, just as bad as the USC used to be." I said.

"What do you mean? They started it all!" Gakuto yelled.

"Maybe so, but bully a bully doesn't make the new bully good just because the first bully started the bullying. I am serious guys, I have a bad feeling about the ASC and something tells me that they will be just as corrupted with power as the USC." I said.

"Watch you mouth Kiyoshi! Mitsuko is a member of the ASC and compared to the members of the USC, she has been nothing, but nice to me." Gakuto said.

"May I also add that the ASC have been our strongest supporters and even wanted to punish the USC members even further after what Hana did to you in the Chairman's office, but you choosed not to go through with it." Shingo added.

"I had my reasons Shingo, but I still stand by what I just said. I mean, did you guys even noticed how broken the USC members and especcially Hana looked when they were all sent to jail?" I said.

"Why do you even *cough* *cough* bother so much Kiyoshi?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, Hana treated you so badly. She did that to all of us, but especcially towards you Kiyoshi." Andre added.

"Well, as I just said, I have my reasons." I mumbled.

"What happened between you and Hana that night Kiyoshi?" Shingo asked.

 _I got annoyed by that question._

"Nothing happened! I simply just got the job done which got us all free!" I said.

"I hope that you are not planning the same thing regarding the USC, because it sure sounds like that." Gakuto said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"To simply get the job done to get them all free. You are forgetting that the USC are our enemies and you siding with them would simply make you a traitor." Gakuto said.

"What are you even talking about?! I have no plans to free the USC members, but I am just pointing out that I do not feel that things have gone correct since we got free!" I yelled.

"Calm down Kiyoshi, but we still have our doubts." Shingo said.

"Fuck this! I am going outside to get myself some fresh air." I said and was about to leave.

"Kiyoshi!" Gakuto yelled and I turned around.

"What?!" I asked.

"Remember! Death to the traitors!" Gakuto said and saluted.

 _I remember that it was was we used to say back when we were all new to this school. I smiled._

"Yeah, death to the traitors!" I said and saluted too before leaving the dorms.

* * *

 _I was walking through the cover of darkness all by myself. It was night and the rain was pouring down. I still could not shake the thought of Hana, but I did not understood why I could not get Hana out of my head. Chiyo is the girl I love in the end._

 _Then I suddendly heared crying in the darkness. I ran as fast I possible could towards the crying to find out what was actually wrong and then I suddendly ran into..._

"Chiyo?! Why are you out here all by yourself crying?" I asked.

 _Chiyo turned around and faced me and tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes._

"Kiyoshi, I, I miss my sister." Chiyo sobbed and then huged me tightly.

"Mari?" I asked.

"Yes, I know what she and the other USC members did to you guys were awful deeds, but I still miss her and believe that there is still some good in her and I am worried what the ASC will actually do to her." Chiyo sobbed.

 _I became quiet for a moment while Chiyo kept on crying. I might have a plan. A plan that might kill two birds with one stone, but there are still two major problems with this plan. It's a dangerous plan and also this plan would make me a traitor._

"Chiyo?" I whispered.

"Yes Kiyoshi?" Chiyo sobbed.

"If you want me to, I could actually sneak into the prison and see if Mari is alright and also passing messages between the two of you." I suggested.

"No Kiyoshi! I could never ask that from you! It's way too dangerous! You might even be cought and then sent back to the prison again!" Chiyo yelled.

"That is a risk I am willing to take. I want to do this for you and I cannot stand seeing you like this either way." I whispered.

"Kiyoshi, you shouldn't have to do this for me." Chiyo sobbed.

"I want to. Now, what do you want written down in your message to Mari?" I asked.

 _I wrote down Chiyo's message to Mari and then I was about to leave._

"Thank you!" Chiyo said as she gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Always happy to help." I said and blushed.

 _Me and Chiyo went our different ways. I started to walk at the darker direction. Towards the darkness. Towards the prison._

"You still do not have to do this! You can still turn back!" Chiyo yelled at my direction.

"I know..." I mumbled for myself as I vanished into the darkness.

 _I will kill two birds with one stone. I will help Chiyo to be able to communicate with her sister Mari and at the same time I will be able to find out if Hana is alright. However, there is a big chance of me being cought and I felt afraid. What am I doing?!_

End of Kiyoshi's POV:

* * *

Hana's POV:

 _We had been cought and the USC were no more. Kiyoshi and the other boys were the ones to blame for that. Now, we all stood face to face with the three ASC members Kate, Risa and Mitsuko._

"So, why are you here?" Mari asked.

"The Chairman aka your father and I have decided that the three members of the USC should all be punished for those crimes which you all comited towards those five boys." Kate said.

"We have already been punished. We are all under housearrest." Mari said.

"That's correct, but we have decided that it isn't enough. You will all be sent back to prison and this time as prisoners." Kate said.

 _I looked towards Mari._

"You got to be joking?!" Mari yelled.

 _Kate started to laugh._

"Do I look like I am joking?" Kate asked and walked up closer to Mari.

 _Kate was right in front of Mari and ripped her shirt of._

"Why you little!" Meiko yelled and was about to attack Kate, but Risa dodged her with her staff.

 _Kate turned around and dropped some prison clothes in front of us._

"Now change your clothes...Into those dirty prison uniforms..." Kate said and smiled sadistic towards us.

 _The three of us just looked at those dirty prison uniforms in complete silence._

"Now, why don't you hurry up and change into those dirty prison uniforms?" Kate repeated.

"Are you going to make us do it here and now?" Meiko asked.

"Of course. This is how you treated all the other prisoners to date after all. Isn't that right, Meiko?" Kate responded.

"You little..." Meiko groaned.

"Tell me, Mari. Doesn't this big pig seem to be lacking in manners? She's been constantly defying me. Perhaps I should teach her some manners, don't you think?" Kate asked and smirked.

"We should not accept this Mari!" Meiko yelled.

"Yeah, just tell us what we should do Mari!" I added.

"Nothing..." Mari mumbled.

"Nothing?!" Both me and Meiko asked.

"Just do as they say. There is nothing we can do about this now." Mari mumbled and started undressing herself.

"President!" Both me and Meiko yelled.

 _Kate smiled._

 _I felt speechless that Mari would accept all of this, but me and Meiko decided to do as she said._

"Wait." Kate suddendly said.

"What?" Mari asked.

"First, we need to do a full body check to make sure you're not bring anything extra within the prison. A very thorough check-up. Risa?" Kate said with a sadistic voice and Risa walked up closer towards Mari.

 _Risa used her staff to rip apart Mari's bra and suddendly Mari's breast were out in the open. This upseted both myself and Meiko and we both decided to attack Risa, but to our surprises, Risa dodged our attacks with her staff._

"That bitch..." I groaned.

"...Blocked our attacks?!" Meiko groaned.

"Stop it! Stop both of you! I am going to be fine. Don't fall for Student Council President Kate's provocations." Mari suddendly said right before both myself and Meiko would try and attack Risa a second time.

"Provocations? What are you talking about?" Risa asked.

"You're trying to make us act problematically on purpose, so that you can extend our sentences, right? I wouldn't put it pass you Kate." Mari said.

"Huh? That doesn't sound like something I'd do, Mari. It's more like how you treated the boys, isn't it?" Kate asked.

 _This responds surprised Mari._

"I guess." Mari mumbled.

"To think that you would play innocent and blame me. You truely are a low person." Kate said and leaned closer towards us.

"What?!" Both myself and Meiko responded in anger.

"Do you understand, Mari? The three of you have been recognized as prisoners by the chairman. That way, you guys will be guarded by us in the student council. The real one that is." Kate said and smiled more than ever before.

"I guess." Mari responded once again.

"Well said, so are you girls ready to return back to prison?" Kate asked.

"Yes..." Mari mumbled.

"That's great and as prisoners this time. Let's go!" Kate said and led us out to the yard.

* * *

 _On the yard, all my fellow classmates were looking at us as the ASC led us through the rain towards the prison. I know that the boys, including Kiyoshi were watching too. He was probably enjoying seeing me suffer like this. He used me after all in order to sneak Chiyo into the prison. I thought that kiss ment something more for him, but in the end it ment nothing. I know that I originally kissed him in order to steal his first kiss from Chiyo, but after he started to use his tounge, that kiss became magical._

 _Both Mari and Meiko were both looking straight forward, but I could not keep myself from just watching down in shame as we passed by the boys. Kiyoshi, you manipulated me, broke my heart, peeked on me and peed on me. I swear to you Kiyoshi, whenever I am getting out of here, I will get my revange on you. Even if I have to kill you and then kill myself straight after that. Tears suddendly ran from my eyes. Kiyoshi, I love you, but I hate you even more..._

"We are almost there." Kate said.

 _We arrived at the prison and the prison door shut between us and the other students. It felt so weird to be here as a prisoner instead._

"So, enter your cell. You all have a long and tough day ahead of you in the morning." Kate said.

 _We all entered our prison cell. I looked up at Mari's and she looked both emotionless and broken at the same time. Meiko on the other hand looked like she wanted to kill Kate there on the spot. I wanted that too in a way, but I felt too emotional right now._

"Risa, how are you feeling about being in charge of the first night shift?" Kate asked.

"Very exited..." Risa responded and hit the bars of our cell as hard as she possible could with her staff.

"That's perfect. Then we should head to bed then Mitsuko." Kate said.

"Alright Madam President!" Mitsuko said and smiled.

"Goodnight, former members of the USC..." Kate said as she Mitsuko left the room.

 _Risa looked at us with a sadistic grin on her face._

"Lights out..." Risa groaned as she turned of the lights and left the room too.

 _It was all dark and silent in our cell. This is the exact same we did towards the boys. Do we really deserve this in the end? Is this what they are calling Karma?_

End of Hana's POV:

* * *

Kiyoshi's POV:

 _I was sneaking closer and closer the prison through the rainy darkness. Then I suddendly heared some voices and I hid in some bushes. It was the two ASC members Kate and Mitsuko which were passing by me. I tried to hear what they wwere saying._

"Madam President?" Mitsuko asked.

"Yes Mitsuko?" Kate responded.

"What are your plans for the USC members tomorrow?" Mitsuko asked.

"They will learn the true definition of pain and suffering. They will wish that they were never borned." Kate responded.

 _I knew it! The ASC are just as bad and corrupted as the USC used to be. Maybe even worse. Power always leads to corruption._

"What if they are trying anything?" Mitsuko asked.

"Like what?" Kate asked.

"Like trying to escape or trying some plan to overthrow us. Like those boys did to them." Mitsuko said.

"Oh, sweet naive Mitsuko. Risa is guarding them and trust me. Nobody get's pass Risa. Nobody." Kate said.

 _Fuck! I forgot that one of the girls were still guarding and this Risa girl sounds extremly brutal. Could she really be as brutal as Meiko and Hana? Well, I do not plan to find that out and I better avoid this Risa girl by any means nessecary._

 _Finally Kate ans Mitsuko walked out of my distance. I continued to advance towards the prison. I had to find a way to enter the prison. I only knew one way and it was the closed and locked door which Chiyo entered through when we outsmarted the USC._

 _I arrived outside the door. How am I suppose to get in?! The door is locked. There are no other ways in as far as I am aware of. However, then the door opened by itself. It was the third ASC member Risa. I had no idea why she had opened up the door, but I kept my myself hiding in a nearby bush. Her appearence scared me. She looked even more frighten and terrifying than Meiko did. Then I saw that Risa lighten up a cigarette, which explains why she had opened the prison door and stepped outside._

 _I took my chance and carefully sneaked pass Risa while she was looking the other way. I did it. I was inside. Now, I just have to actually find the USC's cell or more or less my and my friends old cell. Which shouldn't be a problem. As I was continuing, I suddendly arrived inside of a an empty dark room. Then I suddendly froze up, as I saw the shadow of yet another person in the room. That person looked at me and walked angrily at my direction._

"You..." The person groaned and aimed a staff at my direction.

 _It's Risa! I am fucked! I am fucked! I am fucked!_

End of Kiyoshi's POV:

* * *

Hana's POV:

 _We were all laying silent in our beds. Other than Meiko silenly complainining to herself that her bed is uncomfortable, we were all completly quiet. I wanted to break the ice and talk to Mari about this whole matter. However, I wasn't sure if Mari wanted to talk._

"Hana?" Mari suddendly said.

"Yes Mari?" I quickly responded.

"Kiyoshi, you like him, don't you?" Mari asked.

 _What on earth is she talking about?! Where did she got that idea from?!_

"Why would you think so Mari? I hate Kiyoshi more than everybody on planet earth." I said.

"Yeah, I know, but when you attacked Kiyoshi in my father's office, you seemed so hurt that Kiyoshi tricked you. More hurt than embarrassed." Mari said.

"No, it was out just embarrassment. I felt so ashamed that I was outsmarted by him and that it was my fault that the USC was disbanded. Even if I promised not to let you and Meiko down. I promise." I said.

"Maybe you are right, but if you are not, then that means that Kiyoshi has been able to charm both you and my little sister Chyio. How he does keep mmaking girls falling for him is a mystery for me." Mari mumbled.

"I promise you Mari that I have no feelings at all for Kiyoshi and I agree with you that it's disgusting that Kiyoshi has been able to brainwash your little sister Chiyo." I said.

"Fine, I believe in you Hana, if you now insists, but we should probably try and get some sleep now. Kate will not catch us a break at all tomorrow, so we all really need as much rest as we possible could get." Mari said.

"I guess that you are right Mari. What do think about this Meiko?" I responded.

 _We could hear the sound of Meiko snoring over at her bed and we both giggled._

"Goodnight Hana..." Mari mumbled.

"Goodnight Mari..." I responded.

* * *

 _Both Mari and Meiko were asleep. However, I could not sleep. I felt far too guilty for everything that had transpired. I am the one that is respondsible for us being stuck in here. I lost my guard and let Kiyoshi trick me and now we are all stuck here because of me. This is all my fault and I am the one that should get us out of here. However, I must do this without being caught. I do not want neither Mari nor Meiko to be punished even further if I get caught._

 _I left my bed and went close to the cell bars. I brought a hair pin from my hair and started to ram it through the lock. I was convinced that it wouldn't work, but to my surprise it did and the cell door opened up and I sneaked out. I decided not to wake up neither Mari nor Meiko, since I didn't wanted to risk them being caught as well. I left the cells and started to look myself out of there._

 _I had to be on my watch. I didn't want to risk to run into Risa. There is something that scares me with Risa and that means alot coming from me, since I usually used to use my colder personallity to scare up the boys and especcially Kiyoshi, but Risa's colder personallity seems to be on a completly different level. She seems to be both emotionless and a psychopath all at the same time and she doesn't take shit from nobody. Not even from me nor from Meiko._

 _I suddendly arrived inside of an empty and dark room. This seems like a good place where I can hold a low profile from Risa. However, then I saw that somebody else was in the room too. Risa! I quickly grabbed a staff up from the floor. If Risa spots me, then she will try and beat me merciless, so in that case I have to defend myself. However, as I started to look closer, Risa looked different, she looked taller and she had longer hair and...Wait, that isn't Risa...It's...It's...KIYOSHI!_

End of Hana's POV:

* * *

Kiyoshi's POV:

 _Risa ran towards me with her staff and hit me as hard as she possibly could and I fell apart on the floor. I was done for._

"You have alot of nerves for showing up here." The person suddendly said, but it wasn't Risa...It was...Hana!

"Hana?" I said as I tried to get up on my feet once again.

"What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be outside enjoying your freedom?" Hana groaned.

"I was, but I..." I started.

"But, what?!" Hana groaned.

"I...I was sent here by Chiyo. She is really missing Mari and I promised to deliver a message to Mari from her." I said.

 _Hana suddendly paused for a moment._

"You really did all of this for Chiyo? Even going so far by even risking your own freedom?" Hana asked.

"Yes..." I mumbled.

"You really like her, don't you, Kiyoshi?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I mumbled.

 _Hana become silent for a moment and just looked down on the floor. The second reason for me coming here was to check if she was alright, but I was not really sure how to tell her this._

End of Kiyoshi's POV:

* * *

Hana's POV:

"I see..." I mumbled.

"So, what are you doing out here yourself? Are you not suppose to be behind bars together with both Mari and Meiko yourself?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Yeah, you would really like to see that, don't you?! Seeing me behind bars?!" I yelled.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just didn't expected to run into you." Kiyoshi said.

"I escaped, alright? I am trying to find a way to expose the ASC like you guys did with us in the USC. However, I never informed neither Mari nor Meiko, since I do not want to risk bringing then down with me if I get caught. That is why I am here." I said.

"I see. Well, I should probably deliver Chyio's message to Mari." Kiyoshi said and was about to leave.

 _This angered me. His total lack of empathy for me._

"Kiyoshi..." I mumbled.

"Yeah?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Do you even care?" I asked.

"About what?" Kiyoshi asked.

"About everything which you have done towards me?! The peeping, the peeing, violated my personal area and most importantly that you used me in order to get out of the prison!" I yelled.

"So, what? You and the USC plotted to get us all expelled and don't even mention all the physical abuse you forced us to live through. Face it Hana! I do not owe you anything and now you and the USC get's what you guys deserves!" Kiyoshi responded.

 _I felt pretty speechless about Kiyoshi standing up for himself like this. I felt both sad and angry. I felt both hurt and betrayed. Kiyoshi was about to walk away and I clenched my fist._

"So, that kiss. It ment nothing for you then Kiyoshi?" I asked and Kiyoshi suddendly stopped.

End of Hana's POV:

* * *

Kiyoshi's POV:

 _I suddendly froze up. That kiss was actually amazing, but did it really ment anything in the end or did I only kissed Hana in order for our plan to suceed?_

"Well?!" Hana asked.

"That kiss was only part of our escape plan. I am so sorry." I mumbled.

 _Hana became silent for a couple of seconds. Then she suddendly clenched her fists and walked closer towards me._

"KIYOSHI, YOU..." Hana started.

"Not so loud. Risa can hear us." I quickly said.

 _Hana ignored my warnings and pressed me towards a wall._

"You will pay for this Kiyoshi..." Hana groaned.

"Why do you even care Hana? You only kissed me in order to ruin my first kiss with Chiyo either way." I said.

 _Hana started to loose her grip of me a little bit._

"Yeah and that was my original plan, but then, then you inserted your tounge into my mouth and it just became so..." Hana said.

"Amazing?" I asked.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean...Stop finishing my sentences you freak!" Hana groaned.

"Well, even if we both had different motives regarding that kiss, I still believe that we can both agree that, that kiss was fucking amazing." I said.

"I guess..." Hana groaned.

 _We both became silent for a couple of seconds and I decided to break the tension._

"Well, I guess that I should go and deliver Chiyo's message to Mari and then head out of here." I said and was about to leave.

"Hold on Kiyoshi...We ain't finished with eachothers just yet..." Hana mumbled.

"What?!" I asked.

"You still haven't peed in front of me yet nor being peed on by me yet." Hana said.

"What?! I thought that we were done with this Hana?!" I said.

"We will never be done with this Kiyoshi. Not until I get my revange." Hana groaned.

"Are you out of mind?! Risa could show up anytime!" I yelled.

"Yeah, so we better hurry up, because if I get caught, then I am bringing you down with me Kiyoshi." Hana said and grinned.

 _She is really never going to let this go? I have no options. Why did I went through with this? Hana's action will probably lead to myself ending up in the prison once again and I cannot let that happen once again._

"Fine Hana..." I groaned.

 _Hana grinned._

"Splendid, so are you ready to go right now or should I start peeing on you?" Hana asked and undressed both her skirt and her leggings.

 _I carefully and with shaky hands undressed myself as well and we were both now in a simulary situation from that night which I tricked Hana. However, this time I have nothing to fight for, so this time, Hana is the one with the upper hand._

 _Is there seriously no way for me to prevent this faith? Wait, maybe there is after all. What if I could stop being such a covard and actually admit to Hana that my second reason to come here was to check on her. However, will she even actually believe in me?_

"Hana..." I said with a low voice.

"Have you maked up your mind yet?" Hana asked.

"There was actually a second reason for me coming here. I didn't only came her to leave Chiyo's message to Mari." I mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Hana asked.

"My main reason for coming here was actually...Actually..." I mumbled.

"What?! Get to the fucking point already!" Hana yelled.

"My main reason for coming here was actually to check on you Hana and check if you were alright." I said.

 _Hana paused for a brief moment and just looked at my direction._

"To check if I was alright? Why would you even care?" Hana asked.

"Well, you looked so broken down compared to the rest of the former USC members when the ASC members led all of you to the prison." I said.

 _Hana clenched her fists as she started to walk up closer towards me._

"Of course I was broken down you piece of shit and it's all because of you! You tricked me with that kiss! A kiss you claim ment nothing at all and which resulted in me being the USC member to blame for all of us in the USC being thrown into prison and the disbanding of the USC. So, yeah, I was completly broken down because you ruined my life Kiyoshi! You ruined my life and you broke my heart and for that, I will never forgive you and I will hate you forever Kiyoshi!" Hana yelled.

"I understand Hana, but I just want to let you know that, that kiss actually ended up meaning something for me too and it was amazing. Look, I am still furious that you ruined my first kiss with Chiyo, but then again, that kiss we shared was so amazing and so special that I am actually glad that my first kiss was with you Hana. I guess that is why I feels so guilty and feels so badly for you when I saw you being guided to the prison by the ASC. I am actually starting to develop feeling for you as well." I said.

 _Hana became silent for an even longer moment this time and just looked at me._

"What are you talking about?! Aren't you in love with Mari's little sister, Chiyo?" Hana asked.

"I am that too. I mean, I do not even know how I feel about anything at all anymore. Even if I am partly feel that both Mari and Meiko deserves their punishments, I do not feel the same for you. You should not be in here Hana." I said and looked upset.

 _Hana became silent for another moment._

"Both me and Chiyo? Are you out of your mind? Do you really expect one of us to be your little dirty secret? You can only choose one of us you fucking moron!" Hana groaned.

"I know. It's all just so fucking complicated, but this is how I am feeling at this moment." I mumbled.

"Bullshit! Admit it! You are only telling me all of this bullshit in order for you to get away from me! Admit it!" Hana yelled.

"Hana...It's not like that..." I started, but then I suddendly heared the sound of footsteps from the prison corridors.

"Risa!" Both me and Hana yelled in panic.

 _Risa entered the room and inspected it, but she could not find anything and she left again. The reason why she couldn't found us was because we were both hiding inside of an empty box in one of the corners of the room. In order for us to fit in that box, I had to be at the bottom and I had to have Hana on top of me. It was very diffucult and painful at the same time to wait in that little box, but I am rather doing this than getting cought by Risa and the ASC._

"Is she gone yet? I asked.

"Yeah, I believe she is." Hana responded.

"Good, then hurry up out of here. I do not know for how longer I have to strength to carry you." I said.

"Are you implying that I am heavy or something?" Hana asked with an angry voice.

"What?! No! I ment that I just want to head out of the prison as soon as possible." I responded.

"How come? I thought that you had missed the prison." Hana teased.

"Very funny. Hurry up now Hana." I groaned.

"Actually, you are not going anywhere. I finally have you exacly where I want you." Hana said.

"Wait?! What?!" I yelled.

"I need to pee and I cannot think of a better scenario than this one to actually do so." Hana said and grinned.

 _I started to hyperventilate. I tried my best to get out of there, but there were no use. She finally had me completly cought and there is no way out of this situation for me. What am I suppose to do?_

"Hana! Don't!" I yelled.

"Finally revenge...Sweet revenge..." Hana giggled as she started to urinating.

"NOOOOOOOO! AAAAHHHH!" I yelled as Hana's wet revenge spread all over me.

End of Kiyoshi's POV:

* * *

 _A/N: So, I hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave your feedback in your reviews what you guys thought and if you think that I should continue or not. I reused some of the scenes from the final episode of the Anime, from the OVA and from the Manga because I felt that they would fit to the story. Like the final scene with Kiyoshi and Hana. Let us all just hope that they will release the second season as soon as possible. Thank you for reading. :)_

To Be Continued...


	2. Deserve Eachother

**Saving Private Hana**

Chapter Two: Deserve Eachother.

Disclaimer: Funanimation & J.C. Staff.

Beta-Reader: The USC?

 _A/N: Hello again fellow Prison School fans. Long time now see. So, alot has happened since last time I uploaded. The manga reached it's end and...that ending was something...right? Well, at least an epiloge would be posted in April. Yey! I mean, it's not like it will be a April fools joke...right? Well, irony aside there were parts of the ending I liked. Like Hana snapping and exposing Kiyoshi to Chyio and Chyio turning into her sister was an interrsting plot twist. Now, my problem with this ending was that it just ended there. There were so many unanswered questions. What happened to everybody? How would Chyio's tyranny as president be compared to Kate and Mari? It felt more like it was preparing for another arc rather than concluding. Well, at least the epiloge would clear things out. Right? Wrong. When I wrote my first chapter, it was ment to be my version of what happened after the anime ended, but I have now decided to write my own epiloge for the manga. So, what of the story I have already written in the first chapter? Will I scratch it? No, I will not, in fact, chapter two will continue on where chapter one left off and then it will lead up to the manga finale. So, my plans for chapter two has changed drastically, but the ending and epiloge was what got me to write this second chapter to begin with. This chapter will mostly focus on Kiyoshi, Hana and now Chyio and their love triangle, so this epiloge will not really focus on the other characters, they will still be used as well, but mostly for cameos. Have a good read. :)_

* * *

Kiyoshi's POV:

 _So, there I was. On the floor soaked in Hana's urine. I was hyperventilating and I was completly out of words. I looked up and I saw Hana standing right in front of me grinning._

"Seems like I finally got my revenge. Now, I just need to see you pee and get revenge on you for locking me in here and we are completly even again, but I guess we can save it for another time." Hana said and giggled.

"Hana...Why..." I mumbled while I was trying to get up.

"You know why and you should have seen it coming. Well, I guess that we are done with eachothers for now, so farwell Kiyoshi." Hana said and was about to walk away.

"Hana...Wait..." I mumbled

 _Hana stopped and took a deep breath before turning around._

"What is it now Kiyoshi?" Hana asked.

 _Out of my pocket I took out Chiyo's message to Mari which surprisingly enough still was dry._

"Give this to Mari! It's from Chiyo!" I mumbled.

"And why should I?!" Hana responded.

"Because that was the main reason I came back here in the first place and you know that Mari want it too. Please!" I mumbled.

"Fine..." Hana said and took the note and started walking off again.

"Thanks Hana..." I mumbled.

End of Kiyoshi's POV:

* * *

Hana's POV:

 _I walked towards the prison cells with Chiyo's note in my hands, but then I suddendly stopped and turned around to face Kiyoshi, who still struggled to get up from the floor._

"Kiyoshi?" I asked.

 _Kiyoshi looked up at me. He was still soaked with my urine._

"What?" Kiyoshi asked.

"The part you said earlier that you came for me because you cared for me and that I do not deserve to be here. Did you really mean it?" I asked.

 _Kiyoshi just looked at me with an annoyed expression on his face while my urine was still pouring down his face._

"I do not know what to say anymore Hana." Kiyoshi mumbled and slowly got up.

 _Disappointed with his responds I turned around again._

"Never mind then." I said and walked back to the prison cells.

* * *

 _I walked into the cells again and Mari woke up._

"Hana? Where have you been and how did you get through the cells?" Mari asked.

 _I took a deep breath. I really didn't wanted to tell Mari my plan just yet, but I guess that it is probably for the best._

"I have done some investigating and I believe that we might be able to do the same to ASC as Kiyoshi and his friends did to us if we are very careful." I said.

"Are you crazy Hana?! What if Risa would have cought you?" Mari asked.

"It is a risk that I am willing to take Mari. We cannot stay here and let us be embarrassed by the ASC while Kyioshi and his friends are outside and enjoying their freedom on our expense." I responded.

 _Mari didn't respond at first, but instead she walked up to the prison window and looked out in silence._

"You are correct Hana. We are the USC and if anybody should be succesful in doing this, it should be us." Mari said.

"Yes. We will outsmart the ASC and get our revenge on Kiyoshi and the other boys." I said and clenched my fist.

"Seems like we are in check, but now, it's our turn to move the pieces." Mari said and clenched her fist too.

"I agree, by the way, I have this for you." I said and handled Chiyo's letter to Mari.

 _Mari read through the letter and then looked at me._

"From Chyio? How did you get a hold of this?" Mari asked.

"I have my tricks." I said and smiled.

"Kiyoshi? He was the one that gave you this letter, wasn't it?" Mari asked.

"What?! I have no idea what you are talking about." I responded.

"I do not know, but I think that it's this part _"I hope to see you soon again big sister and I hope that Kiyoshi safetly delivered my message to you."_ which gave you away." Mari said.

"Fuck..." I mumbled.

"Kiyoshi...I have no words how much I hate him...He destroyed the USC and he have both YOU and my little sister around his finger...He is such a twisted fuck..." Mari groanded and even clenched Chyio's letter.

"No, it's not like that!" I yelled.

"Silence! I have seen the signs Hana and I know what is true and what isn't. You cannot fool me any longer Hana. However, when we get out of here, I have a mission for you to proove you loyality to the USC." Mari said and pointed at my direction.

"What?" I asked.

"Eliminate Kiyoshi..." Mari groaned.

 _I got a bit speechless first, but I knew what had to be done._

"As you wish." I responded.

End of Hana's POV:

* * *

Kiyoshi's POV:

 _After Hana walked off I finally got up, but I was still soaked with Hana's urine and I was still hyperventilating and in still complete shock. Then I suddendly heared foot steps and this time it actually was Risa for real. I quickly hurried to the exit and to my luck, the door was still open. I had put a pin there to block the door from fully closing and to my luck, Risa never found put and I was free._ _Once away from danger, I took a couple of deep breaths. I had succed and I also survived completly harmless. Well, almost, Hana finally got her sweet revenge on me. This encounter with Hana got me thinking on how my feelings for her truly is and if I actually loves her more than Chiyo or not, Well, at least now I know that Hana is alright._

* * *

Two weeks later:

 _I was quickly walking through the school corridors. However, then I suddendly walked right into somebody and I fell apart on the floor._

"Look where you are going!" The person shouted.

"I am terribly sorry!" I responded and then looked up to my surprise.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kiyoshi." The person said.

"Hana..." I mumbled.

"So, you remember me after all..." Hana responded and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing out from prison?" I asked.

"What? Is that where you would prefer me to be?" Hana asked.

"No, no, I just didn't expected to see you outside. Did you escape?" I asked.

"No, as a matter if fact, just like you boys did, we actually managed to find a way to get us freed after finding some dirt on the ASC." Hana responded.

"And the ASC?" I asked.

"Well, even if we managed to find some dirt on the ASC, we were not fortunate enough to get them sent to prison like you guys were to us. Kate is too smart and can talk herself out of almost everything." Hana responded.

"I see..." I mumbled.

"However, with Kate risking losing her presidency, it opens up for Mari to reclaim it again and the USC reclaiming power again and you know what means, right?" Hana asked.

"Hell on earth for me?" I gulped.

"Bingo..." Hana said and grinned as she was about to walk away.

"Hana!" I yelled.

"What?!" Hana responded.

"Now, when you are out, maybe we could actually talk about the things that transpired last time and the stuff we discussed about two weeks ago in prison?" I asked.

 _Hana just looked at me and then walked with angry foot steps towards my direction and pressed me towards the wall._

"Listen Kiyoshi! You and I have nothing to say to eachother. You wanted me to have as your dirty little secret after Chiyo and you almost successfully destroyed the USC. What do you possibly have to offer me?" Hana groaned.

"We could discuss it over lunch. On a resturant or something." I suggested.

"Wait, do you want to go out on a date with me?" Hana asked.

 _Oh shit! I didn't realize that I pretty much set us up for a date._

"I mean, it doesn't necessary need to be a date. It could basically just be two friends out eating dinner togerher." I responded.

"We are not friends Kiyoshi..." Hana groaned.

"Fair enough, but how about two people just talking things out over a bit of food?" I asked.

 _Hana started to loose her grip on me._

"Fair enough, but if this is another one of your dirty tricks Kyioshi, then I will kill you..." Hana said.

"No tricks. I promise." I said.

"Alright, but I decide the resturant and you will pay for the whole thing." Hana said and released me.

"Sure thing." I said and smiled.

End of Kiyoshi's POV:

* * *

Hana's POV:

 _I don't understand why he proposed this. This was basically him asking me out on a date. So, here we were, only me and Kiyoshi sitting eye to eye over the dinner table and I just could not help to actually enjoy myself. However, I could not forget my mission. Mari and the USC gave me a direct order and I have to do everything in my power to complete this mission. Kiyoshi must be eliminated..._

"So Hana, how have you been?" Kiyoshi asked and I looked up at him.

"What do you think? I have been locked up in prison for the last couple of weeks all because of you..." I groaned.

"Maybe not the best question to open up with, but listen, regarding the things that we talked about two weeks ago." Kiyoshi said.

"Right, about me being your dirty little secret..." I responded

"No, listen, I really care for you Hana. Even after all of that torment you cost me and my friends when we were in prison, I really grew to care for you and even more after that kiss we had and after that conversation we had two weeks ago." Kiyoshi said.

 _I felt completly speechless. Is he? Is he really confessing to me? If he is, then what am I suppose to respond with?_

"Oh, is that so? Go on." I responded.

"Over these last two weeks, I have been given alot of time to think and I feel that I am starting to fall for you." Kiyoshi said.

 _He really is. I am out of words. What am I going to do? The mission and my loyality for the USC or Kiyoshi?_

"Kiyoshi...I don't know quite what to say..." I responded.

"However, there is still an issue." Kiyoshi added.

"An issue?" I asked.

"Even if I feel all of these things for you Hana, I feel the same things for Chiyo as well and during your two weeks of being absent from here, both me and Chiyo have become very close to eachother." Kiyoshi said.

"What are you trying to tell me Kiyoshi?" I asked.

 _Kiyoshi took a deep breath and then looked over at my direction._

"I am going to choose Chiyo and I want you to hear me out Hana. As I just explained, both me and Chiyo have been bonding alot during these last two weeks and Chiyo has always treated me super well. With that said I am not asking you be my "dirty little secret" or something like that. However, if now Chiyo for some reason turns me down, then maybe we could give it a try Hana?" Kiyoshi said.

 _I became completly stunned. I wasn't sure what to make out of this. Kiyoshi like me, but he still chooses Chiyo over me. I mean, it's true that Chiyo has been nicer to him than I have ever been, but still. So, does this mean that I should stick to the USC's plan of destroying Kiyoshi? Or...Or is there another option? What if I could kill two birds with one stone? Destroying Kiyoshi and at the same time win him over?_

"I...I..." I mumbled.

"Hana?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I am fine with this Kiyoshi. On two terms." I said and hold up two fingers.

"I see and what are those terms then?" Kiyoshi asked.

"The first one is that if we hook up, we must keep it a secret from everybody and especcially from the USC." I mumbled.

"Wait, wouldn' t that make me into your "dirty little secret"? Kinda what you insisted that I was turning you into?" Kiyoshi asked.

"That is different. I am not a loser like you and I actually have a reputation to think about and especcially my connections to the USC." I said.

"Right..." Kiyoshi mumbled.

And besides, I don't really like nor care for you anyway Kiyoshi. It's just that all this time on this girls school and especcially after my time spent in prison, my curiousity on having a boyfriend has grown bigger and bigger and I know it goes against everything that the USC for, but it's so much easier for both Mari and Meiko, since they share a special relationship to eachother, which I do not share myself. I am not into girls like the two of them are. I...I am into..." I mumbled.

"Admit it. It was that "magical kiss" which won you over, right?" Kiyoshi teased.

"I guess. I mean, shut up! Sure, that kiss maybe helped sparking it, but in the end, it had less to do with you than the actual kiss itself. Face it Kiyoshi, you are nothing more than the best of a bad situation, but that doesn't mean much, since your loser friends somehow are even worse than you are. Once we are out of this school, then I can easily find myself a boyfriend which are both much more cooler and a better kisser than you could ever be. In short, you can easily be disposed anytime Kiyoshi." I groaned.

"If that is how you view our relationship, then are you really too surprised that I choose Chiyo over you?" Kiyoshi asked.

 _He does have a legit point. How to even respond to that?_

"Well, to be fair Kiyoshi. How do you even know that Chiyo wouldn't do the exact same way? She, just like me, doesn't have that many other options in here and Chiyo is a beautiful girl who can probably get any guy she desires and no offense Kiyoshi, you are not really a catch yourself and nowhere near the same level as neither me nor Chiyo. Chiyo might as well dump you when we all are graduating from here." I said.

"Chiyo would never...What is your second term then Hana?" Kiyoshi asked while keeping his head down.

"In order for me to trust your word on this, I want us to trade our most private items with eachother." I whispered.

"Our most private items? Sure, but what are even our most private items then Hana?" Kiyoshi asked.

 _I leaned closer to Kiyoshi._

"Our underwear..." I whispered.

End of Hana's POV:

* * *

Kiyoshi's POV:

 _I was completly stunned by her response._

"Our...Our underwear?" I mumbled.

"That is correct and once we trade we need to wear the others underwear as often as we possible could." Hana said.

"I...I don't know Hana...It just sounds a bit weird..." I said.

"Alright then...Well, if you do not agree on my terms, then I assume that everything you have said up until this point was all lies and if that is the case, then I cannot promise you any future protection from the USC when they come for you including my own personal vendetta..." Hana said and clenched her fist at my direction.

 _I have no choice. I am fucked if I pass on her offer._

"Fine Hana. I agree on your terms, but please keep that thing away from me." I said and pointed at her fist.

"Splendid! Let's go change right now!" Hana said with a smile on her face.

"Now? Here?" I asked.

 _Hana grabbed my hand and dragged me away to a public dressing room and there we swapped our underwear._

"So, how does they feel?" Hana asked.

"Strangly enough. Not too bad." I said.

"Told you so." Hana said and smiled.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I must say, feels very briefly." Hana said.

"That's why they are called briefs." I said and laughed and Hana smiled.

 _We both became silent for a couple of seconds._

"Well, I guess that we have a deal then." Hana said.

"Yeah, so you promise me to keep the USC from seeking their vendetta on me then? I asked.

"I will and you promise me that if Chiyo now for some reason turns you down...then...then we..." Hana mumbled.

 _I walked up closer to Hana._

"I promise." I whispered.

 _Hana looked into my eyes._

"That's good...I guess..." Hana mumbled.

"Well, I have to go now, but take care Hana and thanks again for joining me for lunch." I said.

"No problems and goodbye." Hana said and smiled.

"Goodbye." I said and left.

 _I was quite pleased how my meeting with Hana had transpired and even if we don't end up together, I felt that there still was a high change that we end up as very close friends. However, I was a little bit worried about what Hana said earlier. Will both Hana and Chiyo be too good for me on the outside and am I nothing more, but something good out of a bad situation? I have to hope that what Hana said isn't correct. Especially for Chiyo's case._

End of Kiyoshi'S POV:

* * *

Hana's POV:

 _I walked away from there and I feel that I was very pleased of what had transpired today. I started to grin. Step one had been a massive success. The underwear trade went through just as I had planned and I also managed to put some doubt in Kiyoshi regarding his feelings for Chiyo as well. Speaking of Chiyo, she also has a part to play in my master time and I am actually gonna meet up with her in an hour. Time to befriend my enemy..._

 _One hour later, I met up with Chiyo in a little coffee shop._

"Hello Chiyo!" I said and smiled.

"Hello Hana! I am glad to meet up with you and I am so glad that both you and Mari are finally out of prison." Chiyo said and smiled as well.

"Yeah, me too." I said and sat down.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk with me about?" Chiyo asked and smiled.

"Well, it's regarding Kiyoshi..." I mumbled and took a sip out of my tea.

"Oh...I see...Well, what about Kiyoshi?" Chiyo asked.

"I am just simply curious on how your relationship with him is proceeding?" I asked.

"Well, we are just friends. That is all." Chiyo said and smiled.

"Well, I know that already, but do you think that you might go from being more than just friends in the future?" I asked.

 _Chiyo looked down and started to blush._

"I...I don't know Hana. I mean, Kiyoshi is a great guy and all and he has been super supportive and nice to me now lately, but it's so far too early to tell." Chiyo said.

"I see..." I mumbled and took another sip out of my tea.

"So, what about you Hana?" Chiyo asked.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Do you concider Kiyoshi to be more than only your friend in the future?" Chiyo asked.

 _This question made me spit out my tea._

"I have no idea what you are talking about! Me and Kiyoshi are not even friends!" I yelled.

"Well, you do not necessary have to be friends with him in order to hook up with him." Chiyo said and giggled.

"Very funny. No, there is no person on this planet that I hate more than Kiyoshi, so us hooking up is not likely at all." I said.

"I see, I just thought so, since you wanted to ask me about my feelings about Kiyoshi and also that you seemed pretty hurt when he tricked you and the USC." Chiyo said.

 _Dammit! She is basicly saying the same stuff as Mari did!_

"No, I was just so disappointed in myself that I got tricked by that freak and the reason I asked about him is because as Mari's younger sister, I do not want your feelings crushed when the USC get's our revange on Kiyoshi for what he did to us." I groaned.

"No, I don't think so. In fact, if the USC get their power back again, I am pretty sure that Kiyoshi will walk completly safe from harm's way." Chiyo said and took a sip out of her tea.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because if I hook up with Kiyoshi, then I will not allow Mari to harm him and I am pretty sure that is the same thing if you were hooking up with him too." Chiyo said.

"What?! Didn't I just say..." I started.

"Enough Hana!" Chiyo yelled and stood up.

"What..." I mumbled.

"I know that you care for Kiyoshi and you know, I am willing to give him up to you. On one condition." Chiyo said.

"What condition?" I asked.

"You actually have to confess to him yourself. Do that and I step back, but if not, then you only have yourself to blame and it makes you into a covard." Chiyo said.

"A covard..." I mumbled.

"I do not want Kiyoshi to get hurt and I feel that you should take care of those who you really care for. Or don't. It's up to you. However, if you do not confess to him, then I cannot really promise that I will turn Kiyoshi down." Chiyo said.

 _I started to feel aggravated._

"Listen you! I have no feelings for Kiyoshi at all, so if you want him, then take him, because I wish nothing, but death upon that fucking loser!" I yelled.

"Fine, be that way. Keep on lying to yourself." Chiyo said.

"I am not lying to myself..." I groaned.

"Sure...Thanks for the tea..." Chiyo groaned and left the coffee shop.

"Whatever..." I groaned back and left as well.

 _As I was walking, I was thinking to myself. My plan didn't really worked as I had thought. Chiyo is actually willing to give up on Kiyoshi, if I confess on how much I actually love and care for him in front of both Kiyoshi and the rest of the USC. However, I cannot actually do that. That would completly go against my pride to show Kiyoshi how vulnerable I am and the USC would never forgive me and deem me as a traitor. No, the plans to win Kiyoshi over and destroy him at the same time must go on._

End of Hana's POV:

* * *

Kiyoshi'S POV:

 _The school was hosting a big festival. I was hanging out with Gakuto, Shingo, Joe and Andre._

"Great festival so far." Shingo said.

"Indeed, a festival worthy for a true general." Gakuto insisted.

"Oh, Gakuto!" Andre laughed.

"It's alright, I guess..." Joe mumbled.

"Yeah, it's been great." I said and nodded.

"Hey Kiyoshi!" Somebody said and we all turned around.

"Hey Chiyo!" I said and smiled.

"Could we talk just the two of us?" Chiyo asked.

"Sure." I responded.

"Oh come on, are you leaving us behind now again you traitor?" Shingo teased and the other guys laughed in the background.

"Dare repeating that again?" Somebody asked and tapped on Shingo's shoulder.

"Who the?! Oh, Anzu?!" Shingo responded.

"I take care of these guys. Have fun you two." Anzu said and smiled.

"Thanks Anzu!" Chiyo said and pulled me away.

 _We walked for a couple of seconds without saying anything._

"So, I heared that both Kate and Mari are running for student president again. So, do you think that the ASC or the USC will take over control again?" I asked breaking the tension.

"I am not sure on neither to be honest." Chiyo mumbled.

"How come?" I asked.

"Have you not heared? Mari decided to leave the school yesterday and left left for the airport." Chiyo said.

"Really?" I responded.

"Yeah, both me and dad were pretty upset about it, but it was probably for the best, if this is what she truely wanted." Chiyo said.

"I see, so what about Kate then?" I asked.

"Well, I heared that both Kate and Meiko both raced to the airport to catch up with Mari, but failed, so to my understanding, Kate might pull out of the race too." Chiyo said.

"Wait, so both the ASC and the USC pulls out? So, there is no real candidate now?" I asked.

"Seems so." Chiyo said and shrugged on her shoulders.

"Maybe you should run? I bet that you would be a great student president." I said and smiled.

"Silly Kiyoshi!" Chiyo giggled.

 _We both became silent for a couple of seconds again._

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about Chiyo?" I asked.

"Us..." Chiyo responded.

 _Oh shit! Is this it?! Is Chiyo actually confessing to me before I am confessing to her?! Stay cool now Kiyoshi!_

"Us? What do you mean by "us" Chiyo?" I asked.

"Well, I, I..." Chiyo started.

"Hello Kiyoshi and Chiyo!" Somebody said suddendly behind us and we both turned around.

"Hana?!" I said in surprise.

"How are you both doing?" Hana asked.

"Fine." Both me and Chiyo responded.

"I have made some of my home made tea. Would you guys to have a sip or two?" Hana asked and smiled.

"I am good. Thanks anyway Hana." Chiyo said and smiled.

"Yeah, same for me." I said and smiled as well.

"Really? Because I really took my sweet time to make this tea and it would just be a waste for me to throw it all away." Hana said with a sad voice.

"Well, I..." I mumbled.

"Of course we have some your tea. Come on Kiyoshi." Chiyo said and smiled.

"Um, ok..." I mumbled and accepted Hana's tea.

"Perfect, now drink alot of it, because there are plenty of it. Does it taste any good Kiyoshi?" Hana asked and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." I responded.

 _After a couple of cups, I finally realized something. Dammit, Hana's tea always makes me to dractily in need to use the bathroom._

"I...I..." I mumbled.

"What's wrong Kiyoshi?" Chiyo asked.

"Yeah, what's up with those dance moves all of the sudden?" Hana asked.

"It's nothing. So, Chiyo, what was it that to wanted to talk about regarding "us" before Hana arrived?" I asked.

"Oh, right! Well, I wanted to talk about how I would like our relationship to proceed." Chiyo responded.

"Oh, is that so?" I asked and smiled.

"Oh, is that so?" Hana repeated.

"However, before I do that. Isn't something you wish to say first Hana?" Chiyo asked.

"What?!" Hana responded.

"Wait, what is it Hana wanted to say?!" I asked.

End of Kiyoshi's POV:

* * *

Hana's POV:

 _So, she keeps pushing it. I will not give in._

"No. Nothing at all." I said and shaked my head.

"Are you sure Hana?" Chiyo asked.

"Dead sure." I mumbled.

"Alright then. Well, back to what I was going to ask you about Kiyoshi." Chiyo proceed.

"Yeah?" Kiyoshi responded.

 _Oh, no, you don't..._

"On a second note. I believe that there actually was something I wanted to bring up after all." I said while cutting in between.

"Really?" Kiyoshi asked.

"About time." Chiyo responded.

"Yeah, however, it's not to Kiyoshi, but rather to you Chiyo." I said.

"Ok?" Chiyo asked.

"As your friend, I just want to take this opportunity to warn you that I don't think that Kiyoshi will be that good for you. He is a perverted freak just like his disgusting friends and be has commited all sorts of perverted acts like peeping, urinating on me, touching me with his eryngii and telling me that if he ever got himself a girlfriend, then he would like me to be his dirty little secret." I said.

"Is this true Kiyoshi?" Chiyo said.

"That is all taken out of context Hana!" Kiyoshi yelled.

"LIAR!" I yelled back.

"Listen Hana. Regardless if those things are taken out of context or not, I am fine with this and will forgive him." Chiyo said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"You do?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I do. I mean, all of those things are pretty bad stuff, but as long as you do not repeat any of those things ever again nor keeping anymore secrets, then yeah, I will forgive you." Chiyo said and smiled.

"I promise. No more." Kiyoshi said and smiled too.

 _That's it. Time for the final plan in my operation._

"However, what if Kiyoshi is still keeping secrets then? Secrets that are even worse than any of those things that I mentioned earlier?" I asked.

"Hana..." Kiyoshi groaned.

"Like what?" Chiyo asked.

"Like Kiyoshi stealing my underwear and wearing them in public." I yelled.

"What?! Is this true Kiyoshi?!" Chiyo asked.

"No, no, of course it's not!" Kiyoshi yelled.

"Then show us." I demanded.

"What?!" Kiyoshi asked.

"Show us your underwear. I bet you are still wearing my underwear as we are speaking right now." I said.

"You are fucking mental Hana! You have gone too far this time!" Kiyoshi yelled.

"I SAID SHOW THEM!" I said and approached Kiyoshi, but he pushed me to the floor, destroying my tea kettle in the progress too.

"Hana! Are you alright?!" Chiyo asked and tried to help me up.

"You...You fucking monster...Look...Look at what you have fucking done..." I sobbed.

"It's your own fault Hana! I don't know why, but you are acting worse than you ever done before!" Kiyoshi yelled.

"Kiyoshi!" Chiyo responded and looked at Kiyoshi.

"I hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I yelled and throwed pieces of the broken tea kettle at his direction before I ran off crying.

End of Hana's POV:

* * *

Kiyoshi's POV:

 _Hana's weird behavior had really made me lost all sympatic for her now. I opened up how I felt about her and this is how she is treating me back?! By urinating on me and now trying to sabotage my chances with Chiyo. What did I ever do to her?!_

"I hate you too!" I yelled back.

"Stoppit Kiyoshi!" Chiyo yelled.

"Why?! She started it!" I responded.

"Can you not see how much she cares for you?" Chiyo asked.

"Cares?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Chiyo responded.

"If she cares so much, then why does she keep tormenting me like she does?" I asked.

"Because she is too proud to admit her feelings for you silly and I guess that in her world, if she cannot have you, then nobody can." Chiyo said.

"She told you this?" I asked.

"No, but it's obvious." Chiyo said.

"Maybe, but I don't know if it's true or not, but even if it is true, I should still be able to find somebody that love me and if Hana's pride stop her from being that one, then I should still be allowed to find love elsewhere." I said.

"I couldn't agree more, but all I am asking you really is to not be too harsh on poor Hana." Chiyo said.

"Alright, I promise." I said.

 _We both then became silent for a couple of seconds._

"So...About us..." Chiyo started.

"Right! What about us?!" I asked.

"If you don't mind or have any other plans with any other girl, then maybe, then maybe you and I should actually give it a shot?" Chiyo asked and blushed.

 _Finally! What I have been waiting for so long now!_

"I...I would love to Chiyo." I said and blushed too.

"Fantastic, so is it official now then?" Chiyo asked and smiled.

"Well, I guess so." I said and smiled too.

"However, you have to promise me no more secrets now Kiyoshi. I want us to be completly honest with eachother from now on out." Chiyo said.

 _I walked up closer to Chiyo and grabbed her hands._

"I promise you Chiyo. No more secrets from now on out." I said.

"So, what Hana claimed about you wearing her underwear wasn't true then?" Chiyo asked.

"Of course not. Hana is nothing else, but a liar and it is probably as you said that her jeaulousy and pride have taken the best out of her." I said.

"Excuse me?" Somebody suddendly asked and tapped on my shoulder.

 _I turned around and I got a fist to my face which knocked me down to the floor. I looked up and I saw that the person which knocked me down was Hana._

"I know that you are wearing my underwear and you will show them no matter you want it or not!" Let's see who is a liar now!" Hana yelled and sat on top of me and started to rip my pants off.

"Hana! Knock it off!" I yelled as Hana ripped of my pants.

"There! There they fucking are! I fucking knew it! Who is a fucking liar now?!" Hana laughed and pointed at her panties.

 _No, not in front of Chiyo. I could see that Chiyo was in complete shock._

 _While this all was going on I started to become more and more in need to urinate after drinking Hana's tea. That mixed with this embarrassing situation I was in, it was too much for me to bare and I felt that it started to burst._

"I AM SO SORRY!" I yelled as my urine poured through Hana's underwear and then poured all over both Hana's and Chiyo's surprised faces.

End of Kiyoshi's POV:

* * *

Hana's POV:

 _As Kiyoshi's urine poured over both me and Chiyo, I was first in complete shock, but I soon slowly realized that this would be the great finale for my plan. I looked over at Chiyo's direction and her facial expression spoke more than a thousand words ever could do. Her facial expression looked very simular to my own facial expression when Kiyoshi urinated on me the first time, but like ten times more disturbed. I started to grin as Kiyoshi's urine poured down my face. I won! I fucking won!_

End of Hana's POV:

* * *

Kiyoshi's POV:

 _So, how did it all come to this? I was sentanced back to prison again. Back where it all started. However, compared to last time, when I still had my friends with me, this time I was all by myself, while my friends would still be on the outside, enjoying their freedom. As I waited alone in my dark cell, I waited for that new student president to deliver the final call after the meeting with the chairman. Suddendly a door opened and the student president entered._

"Chiyo?! So, you actually became student president after all!" I said and smiled.

"Indeed." Chiyo mumbled.

"I am so glad for you and now with you as the new student president, I bet that you did your best to convince the staff to set me free." I said.

"As a matter of fact, I did the opposite." Chiyo mumbled.

"Huh?! You did what?!" I asked.

"I did the opposite. I convinced them to give you the maximum sentance as a matter of fact." Chiyo said.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!" I yelled.

"Because Hana was right all along. You are nothing more, but a lying pervert and I am starting to understand why my sister despised you as much as she did." Chiyo said.

"Chiyo please, I am so sorry! See it in your heart to forgive me, I beg you!" I sobbed as I started to tear up.

"No, I have a job to do now and you will spend the rest of your school time rotting away in this filthy prison. Farewell Kiyoshi." Chiyo said and started to walk towards the door.

"Chiyo..." I sobbed.

"Kiyoshi..." Chiyo suddendly said and stopped.

"Yeah Chiyo?" I asked.

"Even if I despises you for what a perverted freak you have turned into and even if I do not want to see you outside these prison bars till we all graduate, I still want you to know that I do deeply care for you." Chiyo said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes and that is why I have arranged a gift for you. A gift that I am pretty sure that you will enjoy alot." Chiyo said.

"A gift? What kind of gift?" I asked.

"A roommate." Chiyo said.

"A roommate?" I asked.

"Yeah, a roommate with that same maximum sentance as you got." Chiyo said.

"Wait, who is this new roommate then?" I asked.

"Guess..." Chiyo said and grinned.

 _Out of the darker parts of the cell, two unfamilar arms showed up and huged me hard from the back._

"Hello...New roommate..." Somebody whispered behind me.

 _I started to panic first, because I could not see who it was, but then I turned around._

"Hana?!" I asked.

"Yeah..." Hana said and blushed.

"There is your gift. I hope that you enjoyed it." Chiyo said and walked towards the door.

"Chiyo! Wait!" I yelled.

"You two deserve eachother..." Chiyo mumbled as she left.

"We...We deserve eachother..." I mumbled.

 _I looked over to Hana. She was wearing a prison uniform just like me. Just like the one she weared when I visited her in prison._

"So...Looks like we will spend alot of time together now." Hana said and blushed.

"I don't get it Hana..." I mumbled.

"Get what?" Hana asked.

"Why did you have to go this far? If you really cared and loved for me this much, then why didn't you just tell me straight away instead?" I asked.

"I couldn't..." Hana mumbled.

"Why not?!" I asked.

"BECAUSE! Because...I did not want to risk to loose to Chiyo and I know you would have choosed Chiyo over me. I mean, why would you even choose me after everything I have been doing to you? Not even I would have choosed me." Hana sobbed as she started to tear up.

 _This response cut me off guard._

"I mean, if I knew that you felt this strongly about me, then I could of course have concidered you Hana, as I had told you in the past, I had trouble to choose between both you and Chiyo and besides, I am pretty sure that Chiyo would have understood if you had only talked to her and she would maybe even step aside, because you know, Chiyo is such a kind and understanding person, well she used to be at least, so it would probably not have been a problem for her at all." I said.

"Well, I did talk to her about it and..." Hana started.

"And?" I asked.

"And yeah, you are right, she was willing to do that but..." Hana continued.

"But?" I asked.

"She was simply giving me a victory out of pity and Hana isn't given what she want's. She takes it." Hana said and clenched her fist.

"So, out of pride you could neither take on Chiyo's offer nor tell me directly and as a result of this both me and you are now sentanced to the maximum sentance till we graduate?" I asked.

"I guess..." Hana mumbled.

"Oh dear..." I mumbled.

"Well, I am so sorry ok?! I know that all of this is all my fault! I am a screw up and I guess that I have always been! I will try and stay out of your way till we graduate, even if we are cell mates and all." Hana said and looked away.

 _We both became silent for a couple of seconds. Then I moved closer to Hana._

"Hana?" I asked.

"What?!" Hana responded.

"It's alright. I am a screw up as well and maybe that is why Chiyo was right when she said that we deserve eachother." I said.

"What are you trying to tell me Kiyoshi?" Hana asked and turned around.

"Hana...I...I love you..." I said and smiled.

 _Hana was out of words and started to blush._

"I...I...I...I..." Hana mumbled.

"Hana? What's wrong? I asked and leaned closer to her.

"NOOOO!" Hana yelled and head butted me to the floor.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I asked as my nose started to bleed.

"Don't say such a thing in a place like this! It should be said in a more romantic place!" Hana yelled.

"We will be stuck in this prison till we graduate. Unless you wanted to wait till we graduated to hear me say that, then we will not really be in a more romantic place than this." I said.

"I guess..." Hana mumbled.

"Yeah, so unless you want this fanfiction to end like Toradora did, then why not just leave your pride behind and confess how you feel, since I already have done it." I said.

"FINE! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! HAPPY?!" Hana yelled.

"Very, even if you could have said it without yelling." I said and smiled.

"I love you Kiyoshi..." Hana responded.

"I love you too Hana." I responded and smiled.

"So is it official now then?" Hana asked.

"I guess it is." I responded and was about to get up from the floor.

"Good and stay where you are." Hana said.

"Why?" I asked.

"As your girlfriend, it should be my respondsibility to dry that nose bleed of yours." Hana said and then moved closer and put a tissue to my bleeding nose.

"That bleeding nose which you caused, you mean?" I asked and laughed.

"Don't you start and besides it makes us even now." Hana said.

"How come? I asked.

"Well, you got my nose to bleed too after we had that...That..." Hana mumbled.

"Magical kiss?" I asked and smiled.

"Indeed and we have not kissed, since that day, correct?" Hana asked and started to get closer to me on the floor.

"No, we haven't. How come? I asked.

"Tell me Kiyoshi. What was the secret trick behind that magical kiss again? Hana asked as she started to lean closer to me.

"Trick? Well, use alot of tounge, I guess." I said.

"I see, so like this then?" Hana said and inserted her tounge inside of my mouth and we kissed for a couple of seconds and it felt just as amazing as the first time.

"Yeah, just like that, but longer." I said and smiled.

"Oh, it get's longer, but this time, I'll take the lead, got it?" Hana demanded.

"Got it." I responded.

 _Then Hana inserted her tounge inside my mouth again and this time our kiss lasted long. Even longer than our first time. I could even feel that Hana's nose started to bleed like last time. Hana's nose bleed started to drip on my face, but I didn't mind at this point. Hana's tounge was going wild inside my mouth and it felt amazing till she finally ended it. It felt just as amazing as the first time._

"Well?" Hana asked.

"Amazing." I responded.

"It was, wasn't it and now we can do this as often as we want." Hana said.

"Indeed." I responded.

"I just realized something by the way and you are just where I want you for that as well." Hana said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, last time when I checked, I have been urinating on you once now, while you have been urinating on me twice now and that doesn't really make us even anymore, right Kiyoshi?" Hana asked and grinned.

"Oh come on Hana! I thought that we would be pass this now when we now are a couple!" I protested.

"Being a couple or not, you will never get a pass on this one as long as we are not even and besides, I have been in here for a pretty long time now, so I really need to go now, so close your eyes and enjoy." Hana said and started to undress herself.

"THIS ENDING IS EVEN WORSE THAN TORADORA'S ENDING!" I yelled as Hana's urine poured all over me once again.

End of Kiyoshi's POV:

* * *

 _A/N: So, I am not sure to end it her or if I should continue it. I mean, it seems like a pretty decent way to end it and all, but I guess at the same time, I guess I could make a chapter that continues Kiyoshi and Hana's story inside of the prison under Chiyo's "tyranny". I let you the readers decide on this one, so let me know in a review, but if I now decide to continue it, then it will probably not be for a very long time, However, if I choose "not" to continue it, I decided to write this short conclusion story that takes place ten years after Prison School takes place. So, I hope that this will conclude this fanfiction in a nice enough way if I choose "not" to continue it. Enjoy everybody! :)_

* * *

Kiyoshi's POV:

 _Ten years. Ten years we have been married and I remember our first meeting like it took place yesterday. Quotes like "Do you believe that I am dirty or something?" "I don't care! Now get on your back!" "Your eryngii is going to pay for this!" and "You are dead Kiyoshi! Do you hear me?! DEAD!" are quotes which will stick with me to this to this very day and now, now she is all mine. She was sleeping next to me and I gave her a kiss on her cheek._

"Morning sleepy." I said.

"No morning sex..." Hana mumbled.

"Alrighty then." I responded.

"And besides, at least wait for the nanny to pick up the kids and we have the entire weekend for ourselves where we can do whatever we want, you pervert." Hana said and grinned.

"Yeah, I'll have some of that." I said and smiled.

 _Then our bedroom door suddendly slammed up open and our two twins Sakura and Dokuro entered our bedroom._

"Mom! Dad! Wake up already! You have overslept again!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah! When is the nanny coming anyway?" Dokuro asked.

"Anytime dear!" Hana said and smiled.

"Yeah, calm down already." I added.

"Mom? Dad?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?" Both me and Hana asked.

"Can you tell us about your first meeting?" Dokuro continued.

 _This question made both me and Hana freeze, because mine and Hana's first meeting is probably pretty different from most parents. How do you tell your kids that the first time you met their mother, was when you accidently saw her urinating, which resulted in her trying to get revange through that entire school year, which she also did by urinating on me later as well,_ _while being a guard that kept both me and my friends locked in inside the school prison?_

"Um..." Hana mumbled.

"Well...You see kids..." I mumbled.

 _Then the door bell rang._

"It's the nanny! Go and open up kids and we will be there as soon as possible!" I said.

"Thank God..." Hana mumbled.

"Alright! I'll race you to the door!" Sakura yelled and ran out of our room.

"No fair! You cheater!" Dokuro yelled and ran out of our room as well.

"I guess that we douched that bullet." I said.

"You could say that again." Hana responded.

"Well, as long as our little Dokuro doesn't turn out as insane like her mother, then we should be fine." I said.

"Insane..." Hana groaned and slapped me.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I yelled.

"Or that our little Sakura doesn't turn into a massive pervert like his father, then we should also be fine." Hana said and smiled.

"Very funny." I groaned.

"Come on. The nanny is waiting." Hana said and left the room.

"Yeah, I am coming!" I said and left the room too.

 _We both entered the living room and there the nanny was waiting for us. Chiyo. Yeah, believe it or not, even if Chiyo turned into the new tyrnical leader of the USC for a short while, we actually made up shortly before we graduated and she has been a close friend to our family ever since then and even becoming our nanny. She was even Hana's maid during our wedding and she did a wonderful job. I wish I could say the same about Gakuto being as my best man. Ah, memories._

"Hello guys! Well, I am off with the kids now, so we be in time for the carnival." Chiyo said.

"Yay! Carnival!" Both Sakura and Dokuro yelled.

"Have fun kids!" Hana said and smiled.

"Yeah, have fun now!" I added.

"You two too. Have an amazing weekend you two. Come on now kids! Say goodbye to both your mom and dad!" Chiyo said and winked to both me and Hana.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Sakura and Dokuro yelled as they left with Chiyo.

"Bye kids!" Both me and Hana yelled.

"So, I guess that it's only the two us for this weekend then. You know what that mean, doesn't you?" Hana said and winked.

"Sure does." I said and smiled.

"So, do you remember who's turn it was to pee on who this time then?" Hana asked.

"Not really. Does it even matter?" I asked and smiled.

 _Hana slapped me again._

"Your terrible memory knows no limit Kiyoshi. It's my turn to pee on you this time silly. I am going to make sure that you pay for forgetting that. For this entire weekend." Hana giggled as she started to undress and walked into our bedroom.

"I bet." I said and started to undress as well.

"Are you coming or not?" Hana asked.

"Sure does." I said and joined her as well.

End of Kiyoshi's POV:

* * *

 _A/N: So, to answer some potencial questions. Was this chapter too long? Yes. However, I thought so of chapter one as well and it was still alot shorter. Were the kids namned after the main characters from Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan? Yes. I do enjoy that anime alot. I might continue on my Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan fanfiction in the future or maybe even write on new anime fanfictions. I am apologizing for those who wanted a more detailed conclusion for the other characters as well, but in the end, it was the love triangle between Kiyoshi, Hana and Chiyo I wanted to focus on, but I still gave a small cameo to Anzu and the guys and also a small mention to Mari, Meiko, Kate and Risa. I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and thank you all for reading. :)_

To Be Continued...?


End file.
